Volta
by Syphrosyne69
Summary: Kris Banner, the adopted daughter of Bruce Banner is enrolled in Charles Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters as an electricty-wielding mutant.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and a storm was brewing in the cloudy sky above us. Night was just falling upon the forbidding campus as my father drove through the opening gates. I looked out of the window in wonder at the enormous building. We stopped in the large driveway and my dad turned off the ignition, stepping out of the car and grabbing my bag. I still sat in the car, reluctant to go inside of my new prison. He knocked on the door with a smile, breaking my thoughts. "Come on." He opened the door and let me out.

"I don't know about this dad... what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird?" I panicked.

"Don't worry." He put his hand on my shoulder and led me up to the doors. "Professor Xavier is a very kind, understanding man. He's helped with my problems as well." His consolation helped a little, but not by much. I swallowed heavily as my father rung the doorbell. Seconds afterwards a woman with long, stark-white hair answered.

"Doctor Banner?" She asked.

"Yes, with Kristen." He put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I managed a meek smile.

"Ah. Nice to meet you!" She smiled, bending over to my height. She held out her hand to shake and I trembled.

"Perhaps another time." My father explained. "She's a little tense."

"Understandable." She stood back to full height. "Right this way." We were led into a huge entry hall where a bald man in a wheelchair waited for us.

"Professor Xavier." My father grinned. "A pleasure to see you again."

"Ah, same here old friend." He returned the kind gesture and wheeled up to us. "This is Kristen?"

"Yes." My father nodded.

"A pleasure." The professor continued. "I'm sure you will enjoy your time at my institute."

"Thank you sir." I bowed slightly.

"Shall I show you and your father to your new dorm?" He asked.

"That would be lovely." I lied. I just wanted to go back home... but that wasn't an option anymore. The military was getting more and more persistent in trying to find my father, and with me weighing him down, they were almost sure to succeed. He had told me it was for my safety, but I knew better. He was always a bad liar.

We arrived at a door labeled "57". The white-haired lady opened the door and let us inside. Two beds with a table between them and a dresser on the opposite side where the only furniture. A mirror hung over the dresser and a large window was on the opposite wall.

"Come on Kristen, let's unpack." My father led my to the bed nearest to the window. He unzipped the large bag we had brought and helped me place all of my clothing in the three left-hand, empty drawers. I stuffed all of my CDs, books, comics, computer, games and Walkman into the bottom drawer of the night stand. My father lifted my stuffed kitten "Soot" out of the bag and handed her to me. I held her close, trembling in fear. I had never been away from my father since we had first met, and this was going to be harder than I had initially thought to adjust to.

"Doctor Banner, if you would like to come with me to discuss her enrollment further with Doctor Xavier downstairs in his office." The white-haired lady offered. My father only nodded, turning from me to follow her. I walked with them down the hallway but stopped at the top of the stairs, sitting down once they disappeared into another room. I felt myself curl up, feeling completely abandoned. I stroked my stuffed animal gently.

"It's okay Soot, he'll come back for us, I promise." I comforted her.

"Who will come back for you?" A german-accented voice erupted from behind me. The sudden shock made me accidentally let out a small charge through the floor, making the intruder jump slightly. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, standing up. "I can't help it."

"It's quite alright, I understand completely. I used to have trouble with my powers until I came here." His brown eyes and black hair were so sleek and his charming features only added to the fact he was so handsome. I began to blush. "My name is Kurt Wagner." He held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Kris Banner, and I don't think you want to shake my hand right now. Whenever I'm nervous I let out a little electrical charge." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, my gaze falling to the floor.

"Who is that?" Kurt pointed to my stuffed cat. I was still clutching her to my chest protectively. He was obviously trying to change the awkward subject, and I appreciated the attempt.

"This is Soot. My mom gave her to me when I was first adopted." I informed, holding her out. "She's very friendly." I joked. "If you listen closely she purrs sometimes too!" Kurt laughed and I giggled along with him. I was glad there was at least one nice person here. I just hoped he wouldn't ignore me after the excitement of a new student had settled.

"Kristen?" My father called form downstairs. I turned away from Kurt and ran to him.

"When are you going to be back?" I asked him, already tearing up.

"Once you're done with college. Professor Xavier says he has extensive knowledge and many teachers here. You'll be happy." He replied.

"College?" I began to sob. "That's eight years!"

"I'll come to visit, I promise! Twice a year." He hugged me. A slight static shock made him twitch but he was fine.

"Okay daddy." I wiped my tears. He put his hand on my head.

"I'll write you every chance I get." He grinned.

"You better." I smirked. "If you don't I'll come find you myself!"

"That's my girl." He took me into another hug.

"Now you promise me to give yourself a chance here, alright?" He was holding onto my shoulders, looking into my eyes as sincerely as possible. I nodded wordlessly.

"I promise." I finally croaked.

"Good." He swallowed. "Goodbye." He waved as he went out of the door. When it closed behind him, I fell to my knees, shaking my head.

"Are you alright?" The white-haired lady came up behind me. I looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Y-yeah..." I lied again. "I just need to get my mind off of things..."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining even through the heavy curtains that covered the window. I shied away from the light and buried myself under my covers even more. I heard a moan and peeked out to see my unknown roommate rustling in her sheets. Slowly I rose from the bed, rubbing my eyes with a stretch and a yawn, smacking my mouth sleepily. I stood to my feet and wobbled, regaining my balance. I tore through the dresser, picking out my clothes and wandering into the bathroom, getting dressed. I began to put on my makeup when a knock came at the bathroom door. "Come in." I called. The door opened and there stood a girl with brown hair, a white streak running down the side. I waved to her and she only grimaced. "Love the hair." I complimented. She seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Nice choker." She pointed to my spiked collar that was hung around my neck.

"Thanks dude." I replied. She seemed nice... maybe there were _two_ potential friends here after all. Another knock, but this time at the door leading into our dorm. I walked out of the bathroom and answered it. The white-haired lady met me.

"The Professor would like to see you in the Danger Room Kristen." She informed, walking off without an explanation. I didn't even call after her, only shut the door and turned to my roommate.

"Kristen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Kris for short." I shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Anna Marie." She answered. "Just call me Rogue. Everyone else does."

"Cool name." I nodded. "But, just what is the 'Danger Room'?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." She offered as she slipped her shoes on and began out for the door. I trailed behind.

We arrived at a huge steel door with a giant X on it. It seemed to open automatically and Rogue gestured for me to go inside. I did as she asked and the door shut behind me. I became nervous. "No need to be afraid." The Professor's voice came over a speaker. "I'm up here, in the observation tower." I looked up and there he was, along with the white-haired lady, a man with a gruff attitude and wild hair and a man with blue fur and an ape-like posture. "I would like you to meet your new mentors, Ms. Munroe, Mr. Logan, and Mr. McCoy." He introduced. I only nodded in response. "This is the Danger Room. This is where we will test your abilities and assess where you need to work." He began to explain. "In a few moments I will begin the program. You will be attacked, and it is up to you how to respond." My eyes went wide. He was going to attack me?! "Good luck, Kristen." He pressed a button on the control panel and a variety of robotic arms wielding all sorts of weapons erupted form the walls, surrounding me immediately. I assumed my battle-stance and clenched my fists, electricity already pulsating through my body. A few of the robotic adversaries lunged for me, but I only leapt over them, letting the electricity launch me from the floor. I landed on it and placed my palm on the machine, shorting it in milliseconds. One after one, I was attacked and again and again I succeeded in destroying my enemies. After seemingly innumerable minutes of fighting I stood, panting, with the machine around me unable to fight any longer. I looked up at the Professor and let out a faint smile.

"Easy as cake." I joked. "I've been through worse."

"Certainly so, and we'll save that for another day. But for now, you are done. Thank you and congratulations on passing the orientational exam." He replied. The doors opened again. Rogue and Kurt stood there to greet me.

"We saw the whole thing on the monitor outside." Kurt said excitedly. "That was amazing!"

"Pretty good." Rogue smirked. I grinned, blushing.

"Thanks dudes!" I giggled.


End file.
